The Things We Hide
by amber128
Summary: This is a Zuko/Katara/Jet love triangle two-shot. Written just for fun. There's more plot description inside.
1. Chapter 1

Set in a time in the future when Zuko and Iroh have joined Aang and the others.

This, short fic assumes that later on, Zuko has decided that he must do something about the war—he's seen too much pain and suffering to just sit back. So, he decides to join the Aang gang. This is cannon through chapter 18 of Book 2. Except, I'm pretending that Azula and friends never got into Ba Sing Sei. The Aang Gang left after getting Aapa back, but only after finding a firebending teacher for Aang.

Keep in mind Zuko's slight personality change is due to the fact that he's gone through his "transformation" thing. So, his mind was more at peace to begin with before he joined the Avatar's group.

The story begins when they wake up at their camp area, not too far away from an Earth Kingdom town. As of now, this is a two-shot.

And be aware, this is a zuko/katara thing! And Jet will become a factor later on too mischievous, shifty eyes I wrote it just to see the emotional conflict between the three, because I would love to see this as a love-triangle-thing on the show.

Don't read it if you don't like the pairings!

**Part 1:** **The Morning**

The sun had just risen, forcing Katara out of a sub-conscious dream state and into alertness. She fought though, burying her face into the furs of her sleeping bag, trying desperately to go back to sleep. But the sun's rays were relentless and light bled into her eyes as she cracked them open.

She relented and finally got up, letting out a grunt of annoyance. Looking around, she noted that she was the only one who appeared awake. Sokka's snores rattled the leaves of the surrounding trees. And Iroh wasn't such a quiet sleeper either. His snoring, combined with her brother's, made for a rather displeasing, raucous, greeting when she woke up every morning.

Her eyes trailed over Toph, then Aang. Both were fairly quiet. They only let out snorts every once in a while. Her eyes finally rested on Zuko, who was the only quiet sleeper of them all, besides her. Her eyes trailed over his calm demeanor, finally resting on his scar. She knew it's significance, he had shared the story of how his father banished him three years prior, calling him a disgrace and sending him on a fool's errand—to capture the Avatar who had been, at that time, presumed dead.

Katara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat down next to the remains of the campfire from the night before. She began to start it up again so she could prepare breakfast. While tending to the fire, she began to run her fingers through her long, silky hair. It was a bit knotted from sleeping with it down.

Contrary to Katara's previous conclusions about her companion's state of consciousness, Zuko was wide-awake, and had been for quite a while. For the past few weeks, he had woken up earlier than normal. And each time, he had just stayed in his sleeping bag for a while, watching Katara as she slept.

This morning, after she passed by him to sit at the campfire, he opened his eyes again and just watched her as she attempted to coax a fire back to life. So many thoughts passed through his mind as his eyes traced the contours and details of her beautiful face.

"_Why did this have to happen now? It's only been a few weeks… no, I can't get distracted, I will not. Our mission is the most important thing right now._

_Katara, do you even know what you do to me? Why did you have to be so kind, why did you have to show me so much compassion…_

_And why do you have to be so beautiful?! _

_I am such an idiot! Why can't I just do something about this? Yes, I'll tell her how I feel; it'll take this weight off my mind."_

He paused in his thoughts, realizing he had gotten carried away again.

"_No, wait, I can't. It would cause too much trouble. She probably doesn't like me as anything more than a friend anyway."_

Zuko sighed realizing he had just come to the same conclusion he always did. He looked over at Katara again, realizing she could probably use some help with the fire. Zuko got up and made his way over to the girl that had haunted his thoughts for weeks.

"Hey" Zuko said. Katara glanced over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile, causing him to blush a bit—her silky hair framed her face perfectly.

Zuko did a little fake cough and turned away to hide the color in his cheeks.

"I'm so glad your up! I didn't want to wake you before. Could you help me out a little?" Katara gestured toward the still unlit twigs and logs in front of her. Zuko smirked and simply shot a stream of fire toward the kindling.

"Good thing about firebenders—instant camp fire. It's such a pain to use these spark rock things." Katara said as she tossed the rocks to the side.

"No problem." Zuko replied, fairly pleased with himself. Katara patted the ground next to her, inviting Zuko to sit down. He was happy to oblige.

"So, breakfast today, what should it be?" Katara asked.

"Anything, I guess. What do we have as far as supplies go?" Zuko said. Katara turned toward the food pack and began rummaging through it. She raised one eyebrow a bit as soon as she realized that there was no food to be found. After her preliminary shock, she drew her hands out quickly, her eyes blazed as she darted them over toward her brother. Without breaking the burning glare now directed at her brother she said,

"Looks like someone had a little midnight snack." She then picked up one of the spark rocks, "Didin't you Sokka!?" Katara threw the rock toward her brother's sleeping bag, hitting him squarely in the stomach. At this he jerked awake,

"What, what happened?" He looked to the side, saw the rock that had struck him, looked at his sister's expression, and finally saw the empty food bag. The gears in his mind clicked and he laughed nervously,

"Ummm, I got hungry?" Zuko was trying to hold down laughter at the exchange, but he slipped, letting out a muffled chuckle.

Sokka glanced over at Zuko and gave him a wry smile.

"See, Zuko understands." Since Zuko and Iroh had joined the group about a month ago, Sokka had come to accept the teenage firebender, and especially grew to like Iroh. Zuko and Sokka had even collaborated in hunting together recently.

"You could at least show a little self control Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, completely disregarding Zuko's laugh or her brother's comment. As she spoke, Zuko noticed that a water canteen lying on the ground near the rest of the supplies had started to tremble. The water within it was threatening to burst through the confines of the mere canteen.

"I cook almost every day and what thanks do I get?! You just EAT ALL THE FOOD I HAVE TO COOK WITH!" As Katara's voice rose in intensity, Sokka winced a bit at her words. He felt a bit guilty, but hey—he had gotten hungry. What was he supposed to do? NOT eat? That was simply not an option.

Zuko glanced back at the canteen, which was now shaking violently. He placed his hand on Katara's shoulder,

"Hey, it's fine. So you're brother acted a bit stupid, we've all had to get used to that by now." Zuko said, glancing meaningfully at Sokka who just turned his face away indignantly and said,

"Well, when my stomach needs something, it's hard to ignore. I needed nourishment! What was I supposed to do?" Katara ignored her brother's words and continued to look at him as if he had done her some great injustice. But the canteen full of water had stopped shaking.

"Ok, we'll just go into town and get some more supplies. I'll come with you so you don't have to do everything by yourself." Zuko said. He was successful in calming Katara, and he would get to walk with her down to the local village…alone. This was not lost on him as he mentally grinned. He wouldn't take their relationship anywhere as of yet, he decided. But he loved spending any time alone with her, away from his uncle, Aang, Sokka, or Toph. He enjoyed their company, but sometimes it was nice to get away from them all, and their various personality...quirks.

When he was with Katara, everything just seemed soothing and peaceful (for the majority of the time)—she gave him a sense of peace when they were together, and he couldn't help but feel happy around her.

Katara sighed, relenting. She shot one more piercing glare at Sokka before saying,

"Ok fine, if I have some help shopping it shouldn't be too bad. Let's leave now before everyone else wakes up."

Once they had made their way to the market, Katara scanned the stalls.   
"Alright, let's get some fruit first. There's a fruit stall down there. How about I get some apples and mango, and you can go to the other side to get some oranges and… ew…I guess you can get some papaya. You're uncle likes those." Zuko smirked at her face, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She looked cute that way. He mentally slapped himself. He was thinking about her too much again.

"Sure, and I'll meet you at the register." Zuko replied.

"Yep, see you in a few."

They parted ways and Katara found herself lost in thought as she tested the firmness of each mango, seeing if each was ripe enough. She glanced over at the side of the fruit stall that Zuko was on. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

_He looks cute like that._

She mentally slapped herself. She was doing it again.

_I can't get attached, we have to focus on our mission_ _right now—to get Aang trained and ready to face the Fire Lord._

Katara signed and looked back down at the mangos. She stared at them for a moment before going back to testing each one's ripeness. After a few moments, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Katara?"

She whipped her head around. And tears came to her eyes—she realized who it was.

"Jet?! You're ok! What happened to you?? How did you get out of there?" She rushed over to him and embraced his middle.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok." Katara said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jet wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of a mix between an open camp fire and wild flowers. In Ba Sing Sei, she had finally forgiven him, and nothing could have made him happier. Maybe now he could rekindle what they had before. He smiled at that thought. He had been tracking their group ever since he recuperated from Long Feng's attack under Lake Laogai at Ba Sing Sei.

Jet drew Katara's arms from around him to rest at her sides. He looked into her face for a moment before brushing away her tears.

"It was right after you left. The Dai Li were so preoccupied chasing after you, Aang, your brother and Toph, that Longshot and Smellerbee were able to drag me out. They brought me to a healer who was able to help. I was fine after about four weeks. Afterwards, I started tracking you guys. I want to help you when you fight the Fire Lord."

Katara drew back a bit and composed herself. She then smiled up at Jet.

"Of course you can help us. I'm just so glad you're alright." Katara said as she went back to her friend and embraced him once again. Jet brought his hand up to gently caress Katara's back as a comforting gesture. She just stood there for a few moments, completely taking in that Jet was ok. She had worried about him for so many sleepless nights after seeing him inured beneath Lake Laogai.

It was then that Zuko glanced up. He looked around for Katara and realized that she was standing, embracing some guy. Jealousy flared within him. She was looking pretty comfortable resting in his arms. And was she…yes she was. She was CLINGING to him, as if she needed him. There was no way this…person…was going to win Katara's affections before he did.

His eyes blazed, but he mentally berated himself. He had to contain his emotion. This guy was probably just some person she hadn't seen in a while. And he probably felt nothing more than friendship for her.

Who was he kidding; Katara was strong, beautiful, intelligent, inspiring, and comforting. The guy probably felt the same way about her as Zuko did.

_"O no, no he isn't."_ Zuko thought as the guy started to soothingly caress Katara's back, his hand gently moving up and down. Zuko had to interrupt this. He put down the papayas he had been carrying and strode over, perhaps a little to quickly and eagerly then necessary.

As he approached, he halted abruptly a few feet away. He had recognized the boy.

_Jet? How did he get out of prision?_

_This won't turn out well._

He took the last few steps toward Katara and Jet and prepared himself for whatever discomfort would come out of the impending conversation. He cleared his throat before breaking the two out of their state.

"Excuse me? Katara, I was wondering if we should get any bananas? They look pretty good." Zuko cringed inwardly—_what kind of way is that to get her attention? Couldn't you have thought of something better?_

Katara turned around to face Zuko, who showed recognition at the sight of Jet. Zuko however didn't say anything. He just looked at Jet expectantly.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me." _Jet could have at least been a bit more tactful_—Zuko thought.

"Li! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was just finishing up some shopping with Katara when I saw you with her."

_"Finishing up shopping" my god, of all the un-masculine things to say. _

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts once more to glare at Jet. He had just realized that Jet was still grasping Katara's arm, and Zuko didn't like it.

"Wait." Katara interrupted.

"How do you two know each other? And, why did he call you Li?"

Zuko interjected quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible,

"Jet, I lied to you about my identity. My name isn't Li, it's Zuko. And I'm not really a refugee. But now, I'm helping the Avatar. I have been for the past month or so. So whatever you thought about me before, can we just let it go right now?" Zuko didn't want to reveal that he was a firebender to Jet. Not yet at least. for some reason, he felt that might result in a not-too-pleasant outcome.

Katara sat back as the following conversation ensued, reasoning that perhaps she could learn more about what was going on if she just listened.

"So," Jet said, trying to remain as calm as he could. He was still convinced that Zuko was a firebender. Why he was with Katara, Jet couldn't imagine. But he would reveal the liar.

"In what way are you helping the Avatar?"

"Oh, I just want to help in general."

"No real gain in it for you?" Jet was convinced that this guy, Zuko, if that was even his real name, was with the Avatar so he could hand him over to the firenation somehow. How the guy would do it on his own Jet wasn't sure of, but he would get him to admit that he was a firebender.

"No, just the satisfaction in the knowledge that I'm helping to better this war-torn world." _What a terrible answer, could you sound anymore like a self righteous jerk?_ Zuko thought. Katara giggled discretely at Zuko's answer and the pained expression on his face.

"So, how can you help him? He's already got two powerful benders with him and a warrior."

It was then that Zuko decided, might as well get the truth over with.

"Well, I'm teaching him firebending."

"HA! So you ARE a firebender!"

"Yes, I am." Zuko replied, his face deadpan. His bending had to be revealed to this guy sooner or later. Zuko had hoped later, but he would just have to cope with this right now.

At Zuko's expression, Jet faltered a bit in his feeling of victory. And why wasn't Katara objecting to the fact that this guy had to be from the Firenation?

"Wait, how do you know Katara?" Jet asked, venom seeping into his words. Katara had been alone with this guy before and he didn't like that, not at all.

"Well, maybe you should tell me how you know her first." Zuko's eyes gained a steely sheen and he took a step toward Jet, staring him down.

Jet met Zuko's eyes with equal force.

"I don't need to explain myself to a guy from the Firenation." It was here that Jet took a step toward Zuko as well. They were now only a few inches from each other's faces, and both were staring the other down. Jet continued,

"And why were you at the market _alone_ with Katara?" Katara thought she might have to intervene soon, but not yet. This was fairly entertaining to watch.

"We were getting supplies!" Zuko said.

"And, how do you know Katara?!" Jet fired back.

"You tell me first!"

It was then that Katara stepped forward.

"Ok you guys, there was obviously some sort of misunderstanding between you two. And Jet, please, Aang had to get a firebending teacher sometime. Can you please let it go? And, how do you two know each other?"

"I met the guy in Ba Sing Se. I tried to prove he was a firebender and ended up getting arrested." Jet mumbled.

"Yeah, he attacked me and my uncle for almost no reason!"

"Hey wait, if you're not a refugee than who are you?" Zuko paused, wondering if it was worth getting into this. Katara sighed. If Jet was going to be helping them, he would find out about Zuko sooner or later.

"Jet, Zuko is the prince of the Firenation. He's the rightful heir to the Firenation throne."

"Are you KIDDING ME??"

"But he's helping Aang learn firebending along with his uncle. He's really a wonderful person Jet. You can't pass judgment on someone you don't even know."

Jet calmed. He knew Katara was right. But, he was sure that Zuko might like Katara. Jet could accept he was from the Firenation if he was helping the Avatar, but Zuko was still competition as far as winning Katara's affections was concerned.

Now, Zuko wanted a question answered,

"Ok now that we have that cleared up, how do you know Katara?" Jet tensed a bit at the question and Katara decided to answer for him.

"We met a while back in the earth kingdom and then again at Ba Sing Sei. He did some terrible things in the past, but redeemed himself. You two are a lot more alike than you think, you know." Zuko took a deep breath, calming himself and turned to face Jet. He held his hand out for a handshake.

"Let's just start fresh ok?" Jet shook Zuko's hand, albeit grudgingly. This guy was still competition in Jet's eyes.

They made their way back to camp. All three helped to carry supplies. They had each shopped separately for different fruits, vegetables, and other food, so awkward tension hadn't been a problem then as it was now.

Katara seemed genuinely oblivious to the silent competition going on between the two boys.

She was currently talking to Jet, taken in by his charm.

"I've really missed you Katara, you don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Jet, you don't know how much I worried."

Zuko would have none of this, and decided to butt in.

"So, Katara, have I told you the story about when my uncle accidentally made tea out of a poison white jade bush? It's actually pretty funny." Katara turned to face Zuko,

"No you haven't. Let's hear it, we could to with a lighter mood. I hate thinking about what happened to Jet under Lake Laogai. He was struck an earthbending move that gave him internal damage so I couldn't heal it. Long Feng did it, he's such a bastard." Katara bowed her head at the thought and frowned. Long Feng was nearly as bad as Zhou in Katara's eyes. Zuko felt a pang of sorrow for the Jet guy. But he didn't want to see Katara upset, so he proceeded with his story, even though his joke-telling skills were notoriously bad.

"Well, it happened right after Azula started chasing us," Zuko trailed off as Jet put his hand on Katara's shoulder to comfort her.

It was NOT Jet's place to do that, he had to do something to stop it.

Katara's head snapped up,

"Oh, look, we're back at camp. I'd better start making breakfast. You can tell me that story some other time ok Zuko?"

"Yeah, sure." Jet smirked inwardly. In his mind, the current score was: Jet 1, Zuko 0.

"Jet, why don't you tell everyone you're ok, I'm sure they'll be so excited. They're all up now so…"

"JET?!" Exclaimed Aang. At this, Sokka, Iroh, and Toph's attention was focused on the young man that Aang had just called to. Jet walked up to the group to tell his friends what had happened, and re-introduce himself to Iroh, as a friend this time.

While Jet was doing that, Katara sat down to cook. Zuko walked over.

"Here, let me help you." He bended some flame onto the campfire, re-igniting it.

"Thanks." Katara said, genuinely happy at his kindness.

"I'll chop some vegetables and you can get started on the broth."

"Sound good to me. Thanks Zuko, for your help."

"It's no problem. I have to help with the cooking sometime. My uncle cooks, even Aang tried to make a few meals. I figure I should help out if I can. You're brother however, please, never ask him to help you again." Katara laughed at that. Sokka had tried cooking once and ended up catching his clothing on fire. Toph, due to her blindness, couldn't cook, so no one ever brought it up with her.

Once Zuko had finished with the vegetables, he dropped them into the pot and Katara closed the lid to allow the soup to simmer.

It was then that Jet decided to show up. Zuko's peaceful moment was broken when Jet placed his hands on Katara's shoulder's and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"The soup smells delicious." Zuko fumed. This guy was holding Katara far too often; in fact he was getting _near_ to Katara far to often. She had an area of personal space that no strong, fairly good-looking guy her age was allowed to go past…except for himself of course.

Katara giggled, "Zuko did most of the work you know."

"Well I'm sure you're wonderful cooking skills had a part to play in crafting the meal." Katara smirked. She had realized what Jet was doing, and his attention wasn't too unwelcome. But she did already have feelings for Zuko, although she wanted to hide them.

_He probably doesn't like me like that anyway. At least he's willing to be a good friend though._

When Katara smiled at Jet's comment, Jet mentally adjusted the score: Jet 2, Zuko 0.

Zuko stood up and audibly cleared his throat. Jet removed his hands from Katara's shoulders and stood up as well. Zuko proceeded to say,

"Katara, I was thinking we should do some sparring before breakfast. I don't want to get rusty. And we haven't had to fight anyone in about a week. Not that I'm complaining, but you can never be too prepared."

"That's a good idea Zuko, the soup won't be ready for a while anyway." Zuko sighed, relieved. Now maybe he could get Katara away from Jet for a little while.

"I'll come with you." Jet said. He knew he had to keep his eye on Zuko when the guy was alone with Katara. He wasn't going to take any chances.

_Damnit_ Zuko thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Revealing Emotions**

The three made their way to a clearing and Jet stood to the side to allow the benders room to spar.

"Ok Zuko, are you ready for me?" Katara said, with a mischievous smirk. Zuko turned to face the waterbender and took his stance.

"More than you know." He said, smirking as well. He loved sparring with her. Practicing his bending was one of his favorite ways to spend time, and practicing with her only added more enjoyment to the activity. Her competitive spirit wasn't lost on him either.

Jet narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange. Zuko obviously felt something for Katara. And she seemed to be behaving a little flirtatiously. That wouldn't do. He'd figure out something to do if this got too far.

Katara took a fighting stance and withdrew some water from her water pouch. She was the first to strike, bending the water into a whip that lashed out at Zuko's feet. She intended to trip him, but he moved out of the way swiftly and shot a stream of fire at her.

Katara quickly brought her water back toward her and froze it, creating a shield. Zuko continued his fire punches while Katara moved closer and closer, trying to get at him with her water whip. Once she got close enough, she would freeze Zuko's feet to the ground and his hands to each other, thus making her the winner. An immobilized opponent was as good as defeated.

When Katara got close enough, Zuko saw what she was about to do. He rushed forward and grabbed her arms. The momentum of his movement sent the two to the ground. Katara found herself in a very compromising position. Zuko was on top of her, straddling her, while pinning her arms above her head.

Zuko was panting slightly, and his eyes widened a bit as he realized what kind of a position they were both in. He smiled apologetically at Katara, and found himself getting lost in the blueness of her eyes. To this she smirked and Zuko saw a gleam of something he didn't expect in her eyes…enjoyment?

Jet walked forward a few steps briskly and said in a slightly flustered voice,

"I bet the soup's ready. We should make our way back to camp."

"Sure Jet." Katara said, her gaze not breaking from Zuko's. After a moment, Katara said to Zuko,

"You know, you can got off of me now."

"Oh, right." Zuko stood up, blushing slightly, and gave Katara his hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted it, and then turned to face Jet. The jealousy was evident on his face.

Katara made sure not to let her knowledge of the situation known to the boys. After watching their behavior since returning from camp, she realized she was making both boys act as if they were in a competition, a competition over her. She didn't mind the attention at all and decided she wouldn't say anything unless it became too big of a problem. And the fact that Zuko seemed to be vying for her attention wasn't a bad bonus.

Jet, regained his collected expression and said to Katara,

"I'd love to see the full extent of your bending one day. I'll bet you're great."

"Thanks. Well, I am a waterbending master. That back there was really nothing. Zuko's pretty powerful himself, I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing him bend at full strength too."

"Sure." Jet said, skeptical at the part about enjoying watching Zuko's bending. Katara was beautiful to watch. She moved with a fluid grace that seemed to reflect the calmness water could possess. Zuko was good, but Jet really had no reason for, or interest in, watching the guy's firebending form.

During breakfast, everyone praised the soup. Katara said the flavor came from the blend of herbs that had been used.

"It's actually the same blend of herbs you suggested I use Iroh."

"I thought I tasted that. Yes, I spent about two weeks developing that blend. I'm so glad you decided to use it." Iroh said, grinning. Any complement to his cooking or tea making gave the old Firenation general an uplifted feeling.

"So, Jet wants to help us. Jet, do you want to explain?"

"Yeah, sure. So, the Freedom Fighters have been completely disbanded. All the members have found villages to live in. Longshot and Smellerbee actually found a place in that town we were just shopping at.

"I can't just sit back in an Earth Kingdom village though, I want to do something to help in the war. So, I want to join you guys and help."

"Sound great to me." Aang said, happy for any new addition to the group. And he was still so relieved that Jet was ok.

"I could do with another non-bender anyway." Sokka said.

"Not like we'll have any trouble fitting us all on Appa." Toph said sarcastically.

Zuko, however, wasn't happy at the arrangement. He sat, brows furrowed in frustration, with his arms crossed, and focused his attention on a small pebble on the ground.

"Sure, great." Zuko muttered.

"Good. Actually, since we'll be staying here to train for a couple more days, I'm going to get some more firewood. We just used the last of it this morning.

"Sokka, why don't you clean up." Katara said.

"Why do _I_ have to?"

"Because you can't cook and you ate all our food supplies last night. It's your punishment and you're required contribution." Katara fired back, smirking. This was her revenge on Sokka.

Both Jet and Zuko smirked at her comment--her strong nature was another reason why both liked her.

"Alright, I'm going to head into the forest. I'll be back in a little while." Katara said as everyone got up and began to go about getting themselves ready for the day, or ready to practice bending. Iroh was to teach Aang in the morning and Toph would teach him later in the day.

Katara made her way toward the forest. Jet and Zuko glanced at each other and each narrowed their eyes. Both boys jumped up and said in unison,

"Katara, I'll go with you." Jet and Zuko looked at each other again, annoyance prominent in both their features. Then, an idea occurred to Zuko.

"Well, actually Jet, since you just joined the group, why don't you help Sokka out with clean up? It can be you're first little contribution. And I know the forest pretty well, so I'd probably be better at looking for firewood." Zuko smirked at Jet who began to say,

"How hard can it be to find firewood..." Katara rolled her eyes and decided to intervene.

"Actually, that sound like a great idea. Sokka will take forever otherwise." Jet looked at her, he couldn't go against what she said and decided to put on his charm again.

"Sure Katara, I'll help in any way I can." Jet said, although he had mentally adjusted the current score: Jet 2, Zuko 1.

_Damnit, screw the score. I know she likes me better anyway._

Jet turned to make his way back to the camp. And Zuko walked forward and accompanied Katara into the forest.

Zuko smiled to himself and glanced at Katara. She had left her hair down and the sunbeams streaming through the tree branches made her face and eyes radiant. And, she was finally away from Jet. Zuko applauded himself for his quick thinking earlier.

After they had made their way into the woods, Katara decided something had to be done about this competition going on between Zuko and Jet. If she was going to reveal her feelings now, so be it. At least she would finally have that weight off her mind. But she would do it after torturing Zuko a bit.

"So, what's up with you and Jet?" Zuko suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Zuko, you two are being so obvious." Zuko hadn't expected this.

"What do you mean 'obvious'?" He would avoid this subject for as long as he could. What if she didn't like him back the way he liked her?

"Zuko, stop it. Ever since Jet showed up, you've been, I don't know, acting like you can't let me out of your sight. He's been acting the same way too."

"Well, it's because, umm. I don't trust him!"

"Trust him with what?" Katara said, she had to fight from grinning, she knew very well why Zuko didn't trust Jet.

"He's just, he's acting funny around you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he likes me." Katara said, egging Zuko on. Zuko's eyes widened.

"How do you know he likes you?"

"Well, he liked me when we met before, and he's acting like he does now." Zuko swallowed, if Katara liked Jet the way Jet liked her, he wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"But, do you like him too?" Zuko said quietly, looking intently at Katara. The two had stopped now. Katara was enjoying silently torturing Zuko.

"Well, no one _else_ has really shown me any interest. So if he _does_ like me..."

At that, Zuko decided to take action, however rash it was. He whipped his body around to face Katara completely, even she was a bit taken aback. Zuko clasped her shoulders, took a deep breath and said to her,

"Katara, you have no idea what you do to me, every time I look at you, I feel calmer, I feel more at peace. And every-time that...Jet..comes near you, or touches you, I just know what he's thinking. He's just a normal teenage guy and no normal teenage guy would look at you without feeling something." Katara smirked a bit at what that last statement might entail. Zuko wasn't finished though,

"And, I can't help but feel...so jealous when you smile at him or return his attention. Because I don't know if it's because you like him or because you're just being kind." Katara was about to say something, to tell Zuko that she didn't like Jet in that way, that she had once, but she now only really like him as a friend, because she had come to like someone else. But Zuko cut her off,

"And I don't care if you like me back or not, just as long as I don't have to watch Jet act like you two...have something. I mean, when he leaned down and WHISPERED IN YOUR EAR..." Zuko trailed off and shut his eyes, a pained look on his face. He turned back to face Katara and met her gaze with intensity. He lowered his hands from her shoulders to her arms and grasped them a bit tighter, but tenderly.

"I just can't take it. And if he's going to be traveling with us, I'm sorry, but I just have to tell you how I feel about it... and how I feel about you. Katara, I love you. I have for a while. I can't stop thinking about you. When I go to sleep, I think about you, and how I might tell you everything that I feel for you. And, I know we're going to fight my father soon, and I didn't want any distractions or anything, but I can't help it. Katara, I love you, I really do." Zuko lowered his head and slid his hands down Katara's arms. When she didn't complain, he clasped her hands, intertwining his fingers in hers and looked back up again questioningly. Zuko was surprised when he saw Katara smirking.

"Zuko, I know." Zuko uttered a surprised, "what?"

"I told you, you two were being obvious. And I don't know if you noticed but..." Katara moved closer to Zuko, bringing her face up to his ear and whispered,

"I feel the same way." Her whisper sent shivers down Zuko's spine. His surprise turned into amusement and he smirked when Katara drew her face away and he saw her seductive smile.

"So, you knew, but you chose not to say anything?" Zuko said, still smirking.

"What can I say, it was amusing watching you two."

"Well, if you don't mind, there's something I've really been wanting to do for a while." Zuko said, moving closer to Katara.

"What's that?" She whispered as his arms snaked around her and she brought her arms up around his neck to run her fingers through his silky mess of hair.

"I've really been wanting to kiss you." Katara smiled and closed her eyes as Zuko leaned in to press his lips against her own. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Zuko drew away to look down at Katara, his eyes hazed over with desire. She looked up at him with a similar expression, and he moved in to re-initiate their kiss. Only this time it held more passion. Zuko brought one of his hands up behind Katara's head and pressed in order to deepen the kiss. Her tong snaked out to seek entrance to Zuko's mouth, and he happily obliged. After a moment, the two drew away for a breath of air.

"Why didn't I tell you this earlier?! I could've been doing this for the past two weeks." Zuko said, referring to the kissing.

"Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time." Katara said as she drew him in for another kiss.

Later, the two arrived back at camp walking hand in hand, each carrying some firewood. Jet saw them and rushed over.

"What's this all about?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Zuko told me in the woods that he liked me. I like him too so…I guess we're kinda…together now." Katara said, hiding a smile as she saw Jet grow even more flustered.

Zuko just smirked triumphantly. "_I always knew I would win."_ He thought.

"What's the matter Jet, are you ok?" Katara asked, growing a little concerned as she saw Jet start to clench his fists—although she was still putting on the 'oblivious' act.

Jet took a deep breath to calm himself and said,

"No, I'm fine. Just a little surprised I guess." He would not give Zuko the satisfaction of seeing how he really felt. Jealousy burned within him. But he made a promise to himself,

"_I'll still be traveling with them for a while, I'll get her back." _

His resolve was concrete. He had way more charm than this guy. Katara just hadn't been around him in a while. All it would take was a little one-on-one with her and she would cave.

"Well, I actually promised Sokka I'd do some weapon practice with him, so I'll be on my way. Talk to you two later." Jet said. He had to retreat for a little while to re-think exactly how he was going to deal with this new factor—meaning Zuko's status as "Katara's boyfriend". It was only a minor drawback as far as he was concerned.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Katara replied. Jet smiled at her, avoided making eye contact with Zuko, turned around and walked toward Sokka.

Once Jet was out of earshot, Zuko turned to face Katara,

"You are such a faker. You know Jet likes you." He said, as a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"You don't know half of the things that go through my mind Zuko." And she turned to place her firewood on the ground. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Well, I think it's time I teach Aang a little waterbending. I'll talk to you later though." Katara said. She looked at Zuko over her shoulder and smirked before sauntering off, leaving him to think about what exactly she had meant before.

As Zuko watched her walk away, he found himself picturing what kinds of thoughts he suspected had gone through Katara's mind…and most of them involved him.

Notes:

Yep, this was done completely for fun. And just to write about jealous Jet and Zuko, because I would like...no LOVE…to see that on the show. Or flustered Zuko, that's cute too.


End file.
